Network-based digital video recorders (DVRs) may be accessible via set-top box devices or other devices at a customer premises to schedule recording of media content, such as television programs, at a provider network. The provider network can record the requested media content and make such recorded media content accessible to one or more requesting subscribers. Storing the media content for access by subscribers at a network DVR may utilize a considerable amount data storage.
In general, the recorded media content at the provider network is not accessible by the original source of the media content, such as the content source, the copyright owner, the broadcast source, or any combination thereof. Despite the potential existence of multiple DVR recordings of the media content at the provider network, the original source of the media content does not have access to such recordings. Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system of managing digital rights.